Swallowing Razors
by DOC3
Summary: Missing scene ficlets from 'Con Man in the Meth Lab'
1. Chapter 1

Title: Swallowing Razors  
Author: Doc_3  
Pairing: B/Bish  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Anything up to this week's ep is fair game  
Summary: I of II of missing scene ficlets from Con Man in the Meth Lab

I.

His heart was pounding so loud in his ears that he felt as though the ear drums should burst to relieve the pressure. But his hands never shook.

"_Bones!"_

He felt rather than heard her thump to the ground, his eyes never leaving the sheriff or his hostage. Rule number one was to never take your eyes off the target. He tried to angle his head so he could see her in the periphery of his vision without turning his head.

"_Bones!"_

At her answer, he felt his vision narrow on the target, everything else fading away as he closed in.

***

Slowly he reached in the car and withdrew the man's weapon and observed him for a moment. Dead. Even the agonal breathing had stopped – a shot appeared to have severed the carotid.

Turning slowly, he could see her standing in the fading light, a bit paler but with her chin still lifted defiantly. The blood was running down her hand, dripping onto the white concrete, and seeping slowly through the fingers of the hand she pressed to the wound.

Everything around him faded once more, the shotgun and pistol were placed on the grass. Grasping both sides of her face in his hands, he held her there, lowering his forehead to hers. He inhaled her for a moment, allowing himself this measure of comfort that she was okay.

***

Cam found him leaning against the high counter in front of the ER nursing station.

"Next time, try to leave a more cryptic message."

"Sorry. I didn't want to scare you."

Taking in the blood on his shirt and the hard lines around his mouth, she let it be at that.

"Yours?" She tried to gesture nonchalantly at the brownish stain on the blue oxford.

"Hers. It was a single shot, through and through, to the upper arm. The orthopedic guy is in there now looking at it, to make sure there's no muscle damage. ER doc wanted to consult a plastic surgeon but she told him if he could sew it up straight she wouldn't need plastic surgery."

Cam was struck by a sudden urge to weep for this man. He was trying to make a joke about his partner's notoriously prickly nature while his eyes were drenched in guilt.

Her compassion and tears were the last things he needed, she knew better than to offer those.

"I need to know exactly how this happened to one of my people in the field, Booth."

"You will have my report on your desk by tomorrow, Camille." He straightened and matched her tone of professionalism.

"Excellent. Now tell me what really happened."

His eyebrow asked the question for him.

Softening her voice she repeated, "What really happened out there, Booth?"

A long sigh and then he answered, "I had a pump-action shotgun on him, couldn't fire because he had a hostage. Bones grabbed my sidearm and held it on him as we advanced. She must have taken her eyes off of him long enough to give him an opening. I saw him swing the barrel her way but still could fire. She was down and he made a go for the car, and then pushed the hostage out into the street as he tried to drive off. I stopped him."

"This is not your fault, Seeley."

His only answer was a snort. "Make sure you call my boss and tell him."

She didn't answer, instead turning to face the curtained off exam room where the muted voices of Brennan and one of the physicians could be heard. They stood in silence as the minutes stretched out, and Cam waged a silent battle with the voice in her head. They reached a compromise and she turned back to him, now facing his profile.

"How long can you do this, Seeley?" she whispered.

"Do what, Camille?" his voice was flat, but she saw him swallow hard then clench his jaw.

"How long can you let her scare years off your life without owning up to your feelings?"

She thought he wasn't going to answer. And a part of her was terrified she'd pushed too much, said too much, implied too much. He wasn't one to allow people – even friends – to poke around in an area of his life he had deemed off-limits. Cam knew she was now firmly in off-limit territory – his feelings for his partner.

"As long as it takes."

_End Part I_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Swallowing Razors  
Author: Doc_3  
Pairing: B/Bish  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Anything up to this week's ep is fair game  
Summary: II of II of missing scene ficlets from Con Man in the Meth Lab. This one is shorter than Part I, but something I had to add.

II.

"My dad drank."

Three tiny little words but they loomed large there between them; both of them realizing the moment was bigger than sharing a piece of cake neither tasted, but neither of them willing to acknowledge it.

Once, a lifetime ago, she hadn't known how to give and receive comfort. He taught her that; he gave her the words, showed her the simple touch. Angela had told her long ago that sometimes the pressure of a friend's hand meant more than words, but Booth had _shown_ her.

Swallowing icing that felt like sawdust in her mouth, she spoke, "Did he… was he physically abusive, Booth?"

There was no hesitation in his answer, as if he'd been anticipating the question.

"Sometimes. Mostly it was a lot of yelling and throwing things. He lost a lot of friends in the war, a lot of buddies never made it home from Vietnam."

"Booth, that's not …"

"It's not an excuse, Bones, just the truth. He was like a lot men that went over there – just not the same when he came back. He couldn't control his temper when he drank, so I just stayed out of his way."

She really wanted to put a hand on his arm but felt she hadn't earned back the right – even with her heartfelt birthday toast.

"What about Jared?"

"Let's just say he didn't always make the smartest moves when it came to staying out of trouble – just like now."

He leaned back with a sigh. "I don't know Bones, I mean, they say alcoholism is genetic, and looking at Jared sometimes I wonder. It scares me to think about what I might be handing down to my son."

This time she didn't fight the urge to shift her body to face him, reaching over with her left hand to grab his forearm.

"Booth, no. Absolutely not. There is no concrete evidence that addictive behavior is genetic. Yes, some studies support the theory but it is not absolute."

"Alcoholic, gambler – an addiction is an addiction, Bones."

"_Former_ gambler, Booth – there is a difference. You recognized you were repeating a destructive behavior and you stopped. Parker can be proud that you took control of your situation – nothing at all like your father or your brother."

He didn't meet her eyes, just stared at her hand gripping his arm. With his right hand he reached over and loosened her fingers, prying them away and them taking them lightly in his.

Glancing up, he fought the words that came unbidden to his lips.

"_As long as it takes,"_ was what he'd told Cam, and he wasn't exactly sure what it was he thought would take so long. His courage catching up with his heart – perhaps. A sign from her that he wasn't in this alone – the look in her eyes said that wait could be short. Whatever it was he was waiting for, he knew he'd know when the wait was over.

The words in his heart were tamped down and he gave her a half smile and rose still holding her hand. "C'mon Bones, let's join the party. They'll have eaten all of my cake."

She stood a little awkwardly, her center of gravity off with one arm out of commission, and he retained his grip on her hand until she was steady. For one beat longer than absolutely necessary, then he let her fingers slip from his.

Turning to go inside, he stopped at her voice.

"Wait, Booth. Your present."

Glancing back he watched her fumble a little then pulled a long white envelope from her sling. She handed it to him with her lip snared between her teeth.

"What's this? I thought that speech was my birthday present, you know - about me being better than plumage or baubles."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Just open it."

He pulled what appeared to be airline tickets from the envelope and stared at them.

"Bones? Tell me these aren't …"

"Two tickets to Honolulu. For you and Parker – I got open dates because I didn't know when he would have a vacation from school. I called Rebecca this morning and she said it was okay."

"Bones – these are first class – I can't…" he tried to hand them back to her but she put her good arm behind her back, refusing to accept them.

"You can. You deserve this, and I know you'll enjoy it more if you can share it with Parker. You are a good father, Booth."

Overwhelmed by what he felt for her at that moment, he could only grin. Maybe '_as long as it takes'_ wouldn't be so long after all.

_End Part II_

_A/N: I'm sure that some of you were hoping for a more B&B romantic ending, but I think this is where we are right now and I'm okay with that. I love that this dance of theirs is bringing them closer together every week. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
